The present invention relates to a display for merchandise. More specifically, the present invention relates to a merchandise display that displays the merchandise on a board having the shape of a human profile so that the merchandise is displayed as it would appear in normal use.
Conventional merchandise displays typically either hang or package the merchandise. Hung merchandise commonly includes a tag with some type of identifying and/or instructional indicia. Packaged merchandise usually includes a label or insert with the identifying and/or instructional indicia placed within the package or attached to the outside of the package.
However, these conventional merchandise displays fail to provide the consumer with an accurate and complete visual indication of what the merchandise being displayed is and how it is used. A consumer must instead read the merchandise tag or package label to determine what the merchandise is and what it is used for. This often prevents the consumer from obtaining information about the merchandise prior to purchase. Moreover, conventional merchandise displays are often expensive requiring elaborate packaging or display materials.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a merchandise display that allows a consumer to clearly see what the merchandise is and how it is used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a merchandise display that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a merchandise display, comprising a substantially planar display board that has the form of a profile of a human head with a headwear portion, a head portion, and a neck portion. Merchandise is mounted to the display board. The merchandise includes a main section and a strap. The strap is mounted to the headwear portion of the display board with the main section being suspended from the strap and covering a part of the head portion, thereby displaying the merchandise on the display board as the merchandise would appear in normal use.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a merchandise display, comprising a substantially planar display board that has the form of a profile of a human head with a headwear portion that has the shape of a cap including a bill, a head portion, a neck portion, and first and second opposing side edges. Indicia is disposed on a display side of the display board. Merchandise is mounted to the display board. The merchandise includes a flexible main section and a flexible strap extending from a top edge of the main section. The strap is mounted to the headwear portion of the display board and engages the first side edge thereof. The top edge of the main section engages the second side edge of the display board. The main section is suspended from the strap and covers the second side edge of the display board at the head portion, thereby displaying the merchandise on the display board as the merchandise would appear in normal use.
By fashioning a merchandise display in this manner, a potential consumer can see the merchandise as it would appear in normal use, such as a sun shade worn over a cap of a wearer, providing protection for the ears and back of the neck of the wearer.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses the preferred embodiments of the present invention.